


Двое в баре

by Rizenna



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizenna/pseuds/Rizenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я мог бы сделать тебя королём, – сказал Том, ведь, как и многие избалованные наследники, привыкшие насмехаться над ним в коридорах школы, магглы были достаточно глупы, чтобы поверить в то, что власть может быть подана на блюдечке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двое в баре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Men In A Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/84458) by SlashMyDreams. 
  * A translation of [Two Men In A Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/580319) by [Nabielka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabielka/pseuds/Nabielka). 



\- Я мог бы сделать тебя королём, – сказал Том, ведь, как и многие избалованные наследники, привыкшие насмехаться над ним в коридорах школы, магглы были достаточно глупы, чтобы поверить в то, что власть может быть подана на блюдечке. 

И, должно быть, то была игра света. С чего вдруг мальчишке в тот же миг так резко бледнеть, словно в него запустили заклинание отбеливания? Он внезапно будто осунулся; старый и истрёпанный по краям, как маггловская фотография. Простаки до сих пор замораживали свои изображения в оттенках серого: будто бы кого-то волнуют их ежедневные неудачи.

Некому их будет и вспомнить, когда планы Тома осуществятся. Но мальчишка, сидящий рядом с ним, этого, конечно же, не знал.

И ведь он был довольно приятен внешне: угловатые черты и бледная кожа, достойные аристократа; волосы Блэков, вьющиеся на его затылке, как у Розье. Но только грязнокровный мог бы перепутать его с чистокровным волшебником: тени под глазами были слишком явными, чтобы быть простой оплошностью в заклинании, и любая гордая чистокровная мать одним движением палочки удалила бы веснушки со скул мальчишки давным-давно. Но и он подойдёт при тусклом освещении; быть может, склонившись на полу у Тома между ног, будто бы в повиновении, как ему по статусу положено.

« _После победы_ , - думал Том, - _неплохо было бы оставить часть этих ничтожеств в качестве шлюх, особенно, если у них будет такой же ротик_ ». Он не мог, конечно же, рисковать и использовать своих последователей в подобных целях: не стоит раздувать их и без того немалое чувство собственной значимости.

Они, похоже, не понимали, что каждый из них в итоге заменяем. В конце концов, один умелый дуэлянт с большим кошельком ничуть не отличался от другого, а волшебники размножались как Уизли с поворотного в карьере Дамблдора случая.

\- Я так не думаю, - холодно отозвался сегодняшний мальчик-на-ночь, отклонившись на своём стуле. Он казался на удивление трезвым, особенно учитывая, что Том беспалочковой магией утроил количество алкоголя в его стакане минут десять назад.

\- Неужели? - спросил он, приподнимая тонкую бровь медленно и именно так, как его учил Абраксас Малфой, когда Том был одним из мелких первокурсников, а не его лордом и господином.

Слизеринская гордость не то, чему какой-то надменный павлин должен учить наследника Слизерина.

\- Именно, - сказал мальчик, и Том попытался вспомнить имя, перебирая в памяти фрагменты текущего вечера, в то время как мальчишка облокотился о изношенное дерево барной стойки и сделал подзывающий жест рукой. Уверенное движение длинных пальцев в воздухе - будто он привык, чтобы его слушались - со всем чистокровным изяществом, обычно вызванным частой игрой на фортепьяно или клавесине.

« _Всего лишь шлюха_ ,» - напомнил он себе, но всё равно, мальчишка оказался не так глуп, как он думал.

Это было почти утешением, вот только умных до противного тяжело было затащить в постель: они не особенно велись на очарование или лесть и не были достаточно поверхностными, чтобы пасть на красивую внешность.

Он сделал ещё глоток, пока мальчишка заказывал, а потом спросил:  
\- Почему нет? - крутя бокал в своей руке, будто ответ его совсем не волновал.

\- Кое-кто однажды уже пробовал сказать мне подобное, - сказал Эдмунд – настолько мерзкое, распространённое имя, как и то, от которого Том так жаждал избавиться – и его голос звучал неприветливо, будто разговор ему наскучил. - Не слишком хорошо для неё закончилось.

« _Не так всё должно было быть_ ,» - подумал Том, и, не будь он наследником Слизерина, он мог бы даже запаниковать.

\- Как интересно, - вместо этого сказал он, слегка склоняя голову к плечу с напускной заинтересованностью на лице. - Расскажешь?

\- Не думаю, - ответил Эдмунд. Нет - Певенси.

\- Если бы рассказал, пришлось бы меня убить? – спросил Том, потому что - Салазар! - как по-Гриффиндорски!

\- Если бы мне нужно было тебя убить, мы бы не сидели здесь и не говорили об этом, - сказал Эдмунд, но его голос был тише, почти мечтательный: заклинание Тома явно работало. - В любом случае, ты бы мне не поверил.

Как будто бы _маггл_ мог рассказать что-то интересное.

\- Почему нет? Я слышал невероятные истории в школе, и большинство из них были правдой.

\- Не такие, как эта.

\- Второкурсник попытался научить гигантского паука говорить, - неожиданно для себя сказал он вслух, будто его и впрямь заботил этот разговор.

\- Получилось? - Певенси улыбнулся, и Том возненавидел его чуть сильнее за это. Смеяться над магическим миром, ничего о нём не зная!

Грязный маггл.

« _Да_ ,» - подумал Риддл, и был потрясён от осознания того, что озвучил свою мысль.

Он не терял контроль над своей речью с тех самых пор, как Дамблдор поджёг его шкаф.

\- Ну, так, - сказал Певенси и опустошил свой бокал одним глотком, - в чём же была проблема?

Захотелось ударить мальчишку за его нахальство, покрыть его синяками и кровью, показать ему его положение.

\- Монстрам в школе не место, - сказал Том. Эхо его же слов, прозвучавших пару месяцев назад, всё ещё звенело в ушах: не более чем ребёнок для окружающих, а заливал предположительно величайшему из всех живых волшебнику - или какой там эпитет использовали Гриффиндорцы по отношению к старому маразматику - словно это не он призвал настоящее чудовище. 

\- Так, что он сделал? - спросил Певенси, развернувшись на деревянном стуле лицом к Тому. Его взгляд внимателен, а губы поджаты. « _Гриффиндор_ », подумал он, и только практика да благородная кровь, текущая в его жилах, помогли ему сдержать неприятную дрожь.

\- Двенадцатилетняя девочка была убита, насколько помнится.

\- Говорящим пауком? - голос мальчишки приобрёл странный оттенок, будто надежды.

Ему наверняка показалось. Быть того не может, чтобы магглу было известно об Акромантулах, а ведь даже волшебникам они не по душе.

И всё же, было довольно просто позабыть о его истинном статусе. Певенси казался более интеллигентным, чем большинство его последователей. Совсем чуть-чуть.

\- Он был токсичный.

\- Ядовитый, - возразило это отродье.

\- Прошу прощения? - выдавил из себя Том, и даже сумел сказать это вежливо, но в глазах Певенси явно читалось, что тот не купился.

\- Я предполагаю, девочка его не глотала.

\- Едва ли. Так и есть, ты прав, – слова доставляли почти физическую боль. Может, было бы лучше пожертвовать одним из постоянно пополняющегося числа последователей, чем тратить вечер вот так.

\- Я всегда прав, - с горечью произнёс Певенси. Это знание, похоже, не приносило ему никакого удовольствия. Маггл.

\- Я тоже, в большинстве случаев, - признал Том, но Певенси лишь слегка склонил голову и тихо рассмеялся. Это был удивительно холодный смех, хотя звонкий и чистый. Он заставил несколько других посетителей обернуться, но Певенси не удержал их внимание; в конце концов, они видели лишь двоих едва ли совершеннолетних мальчишек, наслаждающихся лёгким доступом к разрешённому алкоголю, друзей или братьев.

И они могли сойти за братьев, по крайней мере издалека в сумерках: тёмные волосы и бледная кожа, тёмные глаза и насмешливый изгиб их губ. И разве не отрезвляющая мысль для единственного живого потомка Слизерина?

Минерва МакГонагалл однажды сказала Тому, что он одержим собой. В каком-то смысле, это была окончательная победа - доказать одновременно правоту и восхитительную ошибочность её утверждения без потерь с его стороны.

\- Очевидно, не в этот раз, - сказал Певенси, и это всё решило.

Существуют пределы того, с чем Том мог бы мириться просто ради снятия напряжения и личной гордости, и ни за что и никогда не смог бы он добровольно мириться с издевательствами от проклятого маггла.

« _ **Империо**_ ,» - мысленно произнёс он, аккуратно направляя палочку. Её кончик едва выглядывал из-под плаща, сложенного у него на коленях. Том отказался вешать его вместе с теми, что принадлежат отребью.

Видимой реакции не последовало, но такое бывало с некоторыми из них, слишком глупыми, чтобы даже заметить вмешательство. Том чувствовал себя почти разочарованным, хотя было бы глупо ожидать от маггла большего, чем от его многих подобострастных прихлебателей.

« _Следуй за мной_ ,» - мысленно позвал он мальчика, почти ощущая силу, текущую в крови, и стал ждать.

И ждать.

Том оторопело моргнул, ведь Певенси не показал никакого признака движения, за исключением глухого перестука пальцев о край пустого бокала, видимо в глубокой задумчивости. Потрясённый, Том посмотрел вниз на свою палочку, почти сомневаясь, а не навёл ли он её на кого другого. Но никто, вроде бы, к нему не направлялся.

Наконец, он посмотрел вверх, придавая лицу приятное выражение, только чтобы обнаружить Певенси уже смотрящим на него взглядом холоднее, чем у кого бы то ни было, встреченного Томом.

\- Магия на меня не действует, и уже довольно давно, - сказал он и поднялся, опуская одну руку в свой карман. На один безумный миг Том засомневался, а не полез ли он за палочкой, но Певенси лишь достал несколько мелких маггловских монет и сдвинул их по стойке в сторону бармена. Затем он аккуратно наклонился к Тому и, едва касаясь губами кромки уха, произнёс:  
\- На мой взгляд, нежные методы убеждения гораздо более эффективны.

Дрожь пробежала по его телу, дыхание замерло в горле. 

Певенси развернулся и направился прочь, а Том остался сидеть за барной стойкой, всё так же крепко сжимая в руке свою палочку.

**Author's Note:**

> Самый первый перевод m(_ _ )m  
> Моя благодарность автору этого чуда - thank you, dear SlashMyDreams!  
> Также, большое спасибо моей бете - SiNXeNoN :)


End file.
